


Acquiring the Three-Way Gay Date

by lightrail



Category: Kuroko no Basuke, Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightrail/pseuds/lightrail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko and Kagami ask Aomine out via Snapchat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquiring the Three-Way Gay Date

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a great writer or anything but I typed this up for fun and figured I might as well share it since there's never enough aokagakuro to go around.

"Do you want to do it today?" asked Kuroko. 

Kagami frowned at him from his bedroom floor, where he was attempting unsuccessfully to study for his next test. "Do what?"

"You know..." Kuroko paused. "Ask Daiki out. Like we were kind of joking about yesterday." 

Kagami looked surprised for a second, but he could remember the conversation just fine. "Are you sure?" 

"It's not like he's going to get any more agreeable the more we wait. I'm pretty sure if we asked him now, he would definitely say yes."

"Definitely? How do you know?" Kagami looked incredulous.

"He seems lonely to me, and you've seen him for the past few weeks. He keeps making all those excuses to play basketball with you at weird times. He thinks he's being subtle, but he keeps showing up at the courts closest to your apartment when he knows you're not busy. You tell me about it every time he does it, so I know you've noticed."

"Yeah," replied Kagami. "I thought there was something weird about how he was always there. How does he know when I'm not busy?" 

"He and I have been texting each other for a couple of months now. He's always asking about you, except he makes sure to clarify that he doesn't actually care about what you're doing."

"And then he shows up three blocks away from my house with a basketball." Kagami snorted. "You're sure he likes me, though?"

"He wouldn't make that much of an effort to see you if he didn't. Daiki is terrible at approaching people  
directly, so he's never going to make the first move. But he also keeps trying to let me know that he would still go out with me. Or at least, he did until he knew you and I were dating." 

"When did you tell him that?"

"A week ago he asked me if I had heard that you two had been playing basketball on the weekends. So I told him I had, because you had spent our last date complaining about it." 

"Oh my god, what did he say?"

"He seemed really surprised, but he said he should have known. And then he asked me if you had really been complaining about the basketball. I think he was worried that his weird attempts at flirting with you were scaring you off."

"What did you tell him about that?"

"I told him you liked playing  
basketball with him, but that he should call you when he wants to play instead of showing up." 

"He hasn't called me yet. I bet he's embarrassed. God, I'm cringing," laughed Kagami. "I don't even know why I want to date him. I don't understand the appeal."

"I know the feeling," replied Kuroko. "Let's do it. Let's ask him out." He pulled out his phone. "Should I text him?"

"No, no, I have a better idea." Kagami stood. "Let's send him a picture."

"A picture? Should we snapchat him?" Kuroko paused. Then he smiled. "Wow, that's a terrible idea. Let's do it."

Kuroko opened the app and held out the phone. "Make a funny face."

"No, I have a better idea," said Kagami. 

While Kuroko still held the camera, he leaned down and kissed Kuroko. Kuroko understood. Eyes turned toward the camera, took the photo.

"Let's see..." said Kuroko. "What should I write on it?"

"'Wanna?' Just write it. I kind of want him to be confused." Kagami was almost shaking with excitement; he was glad Kuroko was the one typing.

"Okay, I typed it. This is our last chance to back out." Kuroko paused for a second, then tapped send.

"We sent it," Kagami said in disbelief. "Let's see if he opened it." 

"He opened it," said Kuroko after five seconds. "He opened it."

"He didn't cap it," commented Kagami. 

"He was probably too excited."

Kuroko and Kagami stared down at the phone apprehensively for a few moments until Kuroko spoke again. 

"Kagami, do you have anywhere to be?"

"No, why?" 

"This is going to take a while. If he didn't reply within the first five minutes, he's going to take a long time. But he's definitely going to say yes if he hasn't replied yet."

"He's trying to seem cool and disinterested." Kagami cringed down at the phone. "Maybe we should study more."

Attempts to study were made, but they were useless. Kagami couldn't pay attention to history, not when he was this nervous. Kuroko knew that trying to get Kagami to study was futile when he was this distracted. 

Forty-five minutes passed. "Do you want to send him another message?" Kuroko asked.

"Why?" asked Kagami. "He obviously got the first one."

"We need to remind him that we're waiting." 

"He knows we are, though."

"Of course he knows. But we have to remind him that we want his response." Kuroko paused. "Daiki is very responsive to flattery."

"Ah. I see."

 _In case you can't tell, we just asked you out,_ Kuroko typed. He sent the message.

Within seconds of sending the message, Kuroko got a notification that the message had been read, but there wasn't a response.

"Why is he taking so long?" groaned Kagami.

"He's probably jumping up and down right now. I know Daiki. He's really excited if he hasn't answered yet."

Another nervous hour went by. Kuroko's phone made a noise. Kagami and Kuroko jumped to look at the screen. 

_A date? With both of you? I guess I don't have anything better to do. Sure._

Kagami jumped and held up his hand. "High five!" he exclaimed. Kuroko slapped his hand with more force than he usually did. 

"Let's send him another picture," said Kuroko. He held out the phone. Kagami put his arm around Kuroko's shoulder and smiled with him. Kuroko typed _welcome to the club_ as the caption and pressed send.

Twenty seconds later they received a caption-less image of Aomine smiling excitedly.

"He looks ridiculous," said Kuroko. "He looks adorable."

"He's awful," Kagami commented. "I can't believe we're into him. Look how happy he looks."

"Here, make a kissy face," said Kuroko, holding up his phone. He took another photo of the two of them. He sent it. This time, Aomine capped the image.

 _So, do you want to see a movie and get pizza with us sometime this week?_ Kuroko typed. "There."

Kagami grabbed Kuroko's hand. "We have...a third boyfriend. Oh my god."

"Finally," said Kuroko. 

"What do you mean, finally?"

"I've been wishing we could do this for a few months."

"And you didn't tell me until now?!"

"I was searching for the perfect moment."

"Well, I guess you found it."


End file.
